joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Carrey (Composite)
Summary James Eugene Carrey (born January 17, 1962) is a Canadian-American actor, comedian, impressionist, screenwriter, musician, producer, artist, painter and cartoonist. He is known for his energetic slapstick performances. Carrey first gained recognition in America in 1990 after landing a recurring role in the sketch comedy television series In Living Color. His first leading roles in motion pictures came with Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994), Dumb and Dumber (1994), The Mask (1994), and Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995), as well portraying the Riddler in Batman Forever (1995) and a lead role in Liar Liar (1997). He gained attention starring in serious roles in The Truman Show (1998) and Man on the Moon (1999), with each garnering him a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. Goes up to 8-B | 4-B. Goes up to 2-A with preparation Name: Jim Carrey Origin: Real Life Gender: Male Age: 57 Classification: Actor Powers and Abilities: |-|Without Archie Robotnik= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-High), Toon Force, Teleportation, Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can produce almost any desired object seemingly out of nowhere), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of other individuals, as well as materialize new clothes and develop new physical features), minor Transmutation (Transformed a balloon animal into a submachine gun. Turned a cigarette into a bomb. Transfigured a sniper scope into a kaleidoscope. Turned his own fingerprints into pictures of Halloween characters.), Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Requires an outside source of electricity), Summoning (Called forth a small army of beings in a fight with Walter), minor Physics Manipulation (Completely halted a freefall), Reality Warping, Breaking the Fourth Wall, high Resistance to pain, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Magnetism Manipulation (via a giant magnet) and Resistance to poison, Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Rocket Powered Sleigh, Motorcycle, Marine Mobile, Copter), Resistance to Freezing temperatures (Lives around ice and snow without any effects) and High temperatures (Uses extreme hot objects for food), and Pain (Can eat glass and suffer extreme pain situations with not really shows of it), Dream Manipulation (Shown stealing items from children’s dreams), Sleep Manipulation (Burps can knock Whos out cold), Fire Manipulation via Flamethrower (With a lighter and alcohol), Surface Scaling (Grinch has the ability to adhere himself to walls), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), Weapon Mastery, Surface Scaling (With Octopus Climbing Device), Can reveal Invisible objects with Burps as well as knockout Whos, Animal Manipulation, Limited Resistance to Electricity, Fire, and Cold Temperatures, Portal Creation (Required Preparation), Enemy movement restriction, Aquatic equipment, Time Travel (able to travel to the future), Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (should have this power as the Ghost of Christmas Past and Present were able to use it), Intangibility, Can be corporeal or Incorporeal at will, Transformation, Clairvoyance, Can change the size of itself or others, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and Psuedo-Black Hole Creation (With the Ark of the Cosmos), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Gas Projection (Via Eggmobile), Energy Projection (Via Laser gun), Statistics Amplification (With Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol) |-|With Archie Robotnik= Same as before, with Genius Intelligence, Combat Skills, Technological Manipulation, Brilliant mechanic and inventor, Advanced Piloting skills, Hacking, Roboticization (Can transmute living beings into robot slaves subjected to his will with Roboticizers. Possesses Portable Roboticizers. In his robot bodies, he is capable of roboticizing others with a touch after preparation. Can roboticize entire planets with the Death Egg), Forcefield Creation (Blocked an attack from Rotor's Party-Hearty Quadra Sonic Rock 'N' Roller), Size and Statistics Reduction (With Shrink Ray), Mind Control (With the Psionic Emitter), Poison Manipulation (Can release poisonous purple gasses with the Toxomisters. Can inect victims with deadly toxins with Egg Grapes), Freezing (With his Freeze-Blaster, the Glaciator, and his Ice-bots), Spaceflight (With the Egg Mobile, Eggs-o-skeleton, Rocket-boots, Death Egg, Egg Phoenix, and several other machines), Large Size (Type 0 to Type 2 for his machines), Immortality (Type 6 in robotic bodies. After "death", he can quickly instill his disembodied consciousness in another body via his assortment of robotic duplicates to continue his antagonistic ways), Weather Manipulation (With the Weather Annihilator), Body Control (In robotic bodies only. Can sprout mechanical tentacles), Time Stop (With the Time-Immobilizing Ray), BFR (Banished King Acorn to the Zone of Silence via the Transdimensional Transporter. Can banish foes to the Egg Grape Chamber with a blast from his gauntlet and do the same with blasts from the Egg Beater and the Egg Fleet. Can banish enemies to seperate dimensions via Chaos Emeralds), Can bypass force-fields, Duplication (Can spawn perfect duplicates of himself with the EggMobile), Binding (Can encase enemies in Mega Muck to restrict their movement capabilities), Electricity Generation and Paralysis Inducement (Through physical contact. Can also trap foes in force-fields of electricity), Dimensional Travel, Explosion Manipulation (Possesses nuclear warheads capable of exterminating life on a city-wide or even planetary scale), Gravity Negation (With his gauntlet he can negate the forces of gravity on himself), Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) and Law Manipulation (With Chaos Emeralds and the Cosmic Reset Button), Existence Erasure (With the Ultimate Annihilator and Chaos Emeralds), Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Toxins, Radiation, Sub-Zero temperatures, Madness Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall Level (Stanley Ipkiss destroyed part of an apartment complex with a rocket launcher. Users can damage those who harm them. The Rocket Powered Sleigh could have kinetic energy of this level. A crate and thick ice cannot stop the green Grinch). Goes up to City Block Level (General Blaire was able to fight someone who withstood this amount of energy) | Solar System Level (Can fight on par with Sonic in base form). Goes up to Mutliverse Level+ with preparation (Can rewrite all of reality with the Super Genesis Wave. Fought with Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man with the Egg-Wily Machine X), can bypass conventional durability in several ways Speed: Supersonic+ | Massively FTL+. Immeasurable with machines Lifting Strength: Class M | Immeasurable with machines Striking Strength: Wall Class. Goes up to City Block Class | Solar System Class. Goes up to Multiverse Class+ with preparation Durability: Building Level+. Goes up to City Block Level | Solar System Level to Multiverse Level+. Transmutation and immortality make him difficult to harm or kill Stamina: Very High. Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with powers and weapons Standard Equipment: Anything he wants Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He has an IQ of 300, as well as being able to create various machines that far surpass modern weaponry Weaknesses: Unknown Key: As The Mask, The Grinch, The Ghost of Christmas Future and Canon Eggman | With Archie Eggman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Real Life Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Superhuman Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Physics Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magnetism Users Category:Geniuses Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Animal Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Time Travelers Category:Matter Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Size Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Gas Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Element Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Corruption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Weather Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Negation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Prep Timer Category:Preparation Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Law Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Memory Users